Rochelle Slater
by LolaBeth
Summary: Rochelle Slater decides to follow her parents footsteps whilst joining he new high school which happens to be the mission. But whilst Suze went with Paul who will Rochelle go with?


"Pick that up!" I snapped at Rochelle, as I pointed at the Barbie lying on the floor.

"NO!" she screamed glaring at me angrily.

I rolled my eyes and had the urge to scream and run out of my house and just leave this place, state and country.

"And why exactly are you not going to pick that up, Rochelle?" I asked my daughter calmly. She merely shrugged, "I don't wanna!"

Negotiation Suze, Negotiation! I had been just this stubborn when I had been four what else could I expect from my own daughter!

"OK how about we agree on something," I suggested, "You clean up your room and pick that Barbie up, then mommy will make cookies!"

Paul grinned as he walked into the room clutching a mug of what I assume was coffee, "Hey princess." He said to Rochelle as he walked in and fell down on to Rochelle's four-poster princess bed. "I want to play I don't want to pack up!" Rochelle yelled glaring at Paul who seemed to be flicking through a fairy tale.

"Yes, you declared that half an hour ago Rochelle, how about you do what you're told!" I snapped, "Or you can't sleep with mommy and daddy tonight."

That instantly made her quiet, "FINE!" she roared grabbing her Barbie and handing it to me. "Thank you, now you need to brush your teeth." I said calmly as Paul merely stood up and ran a large bronze hand through his silky black locks. "Want a coffee?" he asked me placing his mug on one of the oak drawers and making his way to Rochelle who was hugging my left leg. "No thanks." I said picking our daughter up and making my way to our room. "Good day at work?" he asked as I walked into our room and made my way to our bathroom. "Not really Rochelle's nanny is ill so she decided to go to work with mommy and then to draw all over important papers, you?"

Eventually I managed to brush Rochelle's teeth as she spluttered pink, glitter toothpaste everywhere, mostly on my black wrap dress.

"Honey can we at least please try to get you clean?" I asked Rochelle as her stupid black Labrador puppy decided to run in.

Paul grinned and perched on the edge of the Jacuzzi, "Well I got a new case, I'm defending this rapist in Japan, but his family are like billionaires, so I'm getting paid A LOT."

I nodded as Rochelle eventually finished cleaning her teeth, and was now on the floor with her puppy and stroking it.

"Mommy why doesn't Ralph have a mommy?" she asked as I picked her up and walked to the sleight bed, which sat in the middle of my bedroom.

"Who's Ralph?" Paul asked as I started to put Rochelle's PJ's on.

"Her dog." I replied as I finally had a clean child, ready for bed.

Paul nodded and picked up the puppy and examined it, "Suze, why does it live inside?" he asked as the puppy barked at him angrily.

"Because," I explained, "Rochelle loves him and hates it when he's not there, you know what she gets angry."

Rochelle was sitting on our bed looking interested in what Paul was doing to her dog, "Mommy you didn't tell me where Ralph's mommy went?" she pestered as Paul finally let go of the poor creature, who immediately ran towards me.

"She died." Paul said grabbing the remote for the blinds as he drew them close, all whilst sitting on the couch in the corner of the room.

"WHAT!" Rochelle screeched, as I turned to glare at Paul.

"Why Paul, why?" I asked as Rochelle burst into tears and her blue eyes filled with pain. "Hey honey don't worry." I said sitting on the bed and pulling Rochelle into my lap, "Daddy's being silly, and Ralph's mommy just lives at her home, when puppies get older they have to leave their mommy's."

Paul shrugged as I glared at him and Rochelle looked up, confused, "But I don't want to leave you mommy!" she protested hugging me tighter.

I smiled at her, "Well then I guess you'll be staying then, daddy can go instead."

Paul looked at me in an annoyed manner, "What? Just for telling the truth-its part of my job, I was helping her."

I rolled my eyes at him and looked down at Rochelle who was staring at Paul, "OK daddy can go but you can't ever go mommy!"

"This is bloody ridiculous!" Paul snapped raising his hands in distraught, "What have I done wrong?"

"Sweetie I think you need to go to sleep, hopefully your nanny will be better by tomorrow!" I said as I placed her small body beneath the covers of the massive bed.

"Don't like nanny, don't like school!" she complained holding on to my hand as Paul started reading a message from his blackberry.

"Paul, you sis remember that Rochelle's going to start her first day at school tomorrow, DIDN'T you!" I called over at him in my sweetest voice.

He looked up startled, Rochelle glared at him, "He forget!"

Paul smiled at her, "No I didn't, and I'm taken you there personally!"

I rolled my eyes at him, obviously the fact that his PA wasn't escorting us in his place was supposed to be a huge gift, god sometimes I really couldn't stand him!

Rochelle smiled, "Goodnight mommy!"

I smirked at her and ruffled her hair, then turned to Paul, "We have ten minutes in the guest bedroom," He grinned, pulled his shirt off and ran off into the direction of a certain guest bedroom.

"Your daddy and I went to this school." I told Rochelle as we stepped out of my black Mercedes Jeep (An "I'm sorry I missed our anniversary gift" gift from Paul) in front of the Mission. Paul smirked at me, "Brings back REAL good memories, doesn't it Suzie...." I glared at him as he got Rochelle out from the back where she had happily been playing with her large cuddly Disney toys. For once, Paul was not wearing a suit or anything formal; in fact, he was wearing a black Ralph Laurent polo and faded Levi's with worn away brown loafers. Rochelle was dressed like Paul with her small black polo shirt, but she was wearing a little denim skirt and black children's pantyhose with black leather boots. Her chestnut brown curls were in bunches and she had already managed to get drool down her chin. Unlike them, I was wearing a white skirt, a pink sweater and pink sling backs, unlike my husband; I was dressed neatly as I did usually. "Suze, keys!" Paul said throwing my car keys at me, I grabbed them and laced them in my large white Gucci tote. Paul cant stand it when I drive him, so he has to always drive when we are travelling together, although both his cars do not have anymore than 2 seats, so we always end up travelling in my car-which I cannot drive... The mission looked the same, with the exception of the fountain at the front. Paul and I had decided to move back here after ten years in New York, mostly so I could be with mom who lived on her own with Brad and Ceecee (YES! She married my stupid stepbrother). Paul started to lead the way with Rochelle closely behind him, tugging on his shirt with one hand, whilst her other hand was clutching her toy, goofy.

"Paul!" I called, "Can't you pick her up?"

Paul looked down at our daughter who looked as if she were about to start crying and lifted her up, as we walked up to the reception desk.

"Hello, we have an appointment with Mr. Silver; an appointment was booked by, Stephanie Lyon." Paul explained to the woman behind the desk who seemed to be checking Paul out, did she not get that his wife was behind him.

"I recall." She said her voice dripping with syrup, "Just that way." She pointed to the right where behind a glass door there was a desk positioned in front of a room.

Paul smiled at her, his trademark smile, "Thank you so much."

"I want to go home!" Rochelle whined, "Daddy I want to go!"

The woman behind the desk smiled, "Being a single parent must be hard, by the way she looks adorable, get her looks from you?" she asked as Rochelle glared at her.

I smiled at the scene and started to make my way to the other end of the room whilst Paul flirted outrageously with the woman.

"Querida?" I jumped and turned to see Jesse, MY Jesse walking into the room carrying a box containing files, he looked utterly gorgeous with his black, silky hair and light blue eyes. "Hey!" I squealed jumping up in excitement.

"I knew that you would come, Querida, I knew it!"

I smiled up at him, "It's been ten years! How are you?"

He smiled intently, "All the better for seeing you, come I must take you out for coffee after you came all this way to see me!"

I grinned up at his foolishly, "Oh I cant believe how much you've changed!!"

He smiled sadly, "Fate separated us, but I am here now, Querida!"

"I know you're here and I cannot believe it, I actually thought that you were gone for good, Jesse you didn't even tell me that you were leaving, and..."

I was cut short by the presence of a young child pulling my shirt, Jesse shook his head, "You must excuse this Querida, she's from the kindergarten no doubt, god knows how she managed to get here!"

I stared at him, did he not know that Rochelle was my daughter!

"She's a bit chubby!" he pointed out, "But extremely cute, she obviously has attractive parents!

"Damn she did!" said a deep voice from behind me.

"SLATER?" Jesse demanded in utter surprise.

"No, I believe you haven't had any grammar lessons, plural and singular ect.

Slater would be singular, what you mean to say was Slater's!" Paul corrected, grabbing my waist and pulling me to his muscular chest.

"Get your hands of her!" Jesse snapped.

Paul smiled slowly, "She's my wife Rico, its one of the incentives..."

"Guys stop it!" I yelled, picking up Rochelle who was trying to get her goofy off Paul who was still holding it in his hand.

I turned to Jesse, "This is my daughter, Rochelle Slater, we came to look for a school for her." I said as Jesse's face showed shock, surprise and horror.

Paul grinned, "Why don't you show us the school, Mr. SILVER." Paul suggested.

Jesse blinked, "Sure!"

Rochelle looked up from where her face was pressed to my shoulder, "I don't like Mr. Man!" she exclaimed pointing at Jesse.

Paul smile at her, "Nor do I sugar, nor do I!"


End file.
